piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Clutch Aid 400
The 2015 Clutch Aid 400 is considered one of the best races of the 2015 season and is the second Bristol race to be named Clutch Aid 400, the first being in 2014 after Cozsen shut down. Being a short and small track Bristol can be extremely chaotic. It is known for a big one on the first lap. On the backstretch Ponchy Wipeout made contact with Phil Tankson and Tankson spun and collected some cars behind him including magnet face Ralph Carlow and rookie Bruce Miller. Todd Marcus would flip three times and go beyond the inside wall while Speedy Comet took out Bobby Swift. The track was totally blocked and the race was red flagged. Around 16 cars were involved but some cars stopped due to being blocked. The race is then restarted and seemed ok until another crash on lap 142 in which Lightning Mcqueen made contact with Lane Locke and took them both out of the race. Later the race continued and tiny debris caused issues to some cars. Leader Brick Yardley punctured his tire on the 189th lap. All this was enough for Jimmy Cables to take a great win over Cal Weathers, who placed second. Due to some of the best racers retiring the results was quite unusual. Jimmy won, Cal placed second, Markus Krankzler 3rd, Bobby Roadtesta 4th, Darren Leadfoot 5th, Apple Racer 6th, Rev Roadages 7th, Jack DePost 8th, Dirkson D'Agostino 9th and Chip Gearings 10th. It is known for Chip Gearings making one of his rare finishes! This is a well known race but not an historic race. Transcript Start and Big one Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AT BRISTOL BOYS! Bob: A GREAT START FOR PONCHY WIPEOUT! Your pole sitter Wipeout leads with Tankson second, but THERE'S TROUBLE IN TURN 2! WIPEOUT AND TANKSON MAKE CONTACT! Darrell: MAGNET FACE RALPH CARLOW AND ROOKIE SENSATION BRUCE MILLER BOTH INVOLVED IN THE CRASH! TODD MARCUS FLIPPING OVER! SPEEDY COMET TAKES OUT BOBBY SWIFT! SEVERAL CARS INCLUDING ERNIE GEARSON ARE INVOLVED! MURRAY CLUTCHBURN ON HIS ROOF! Bob: What a crash here at Bristol. (Replay) Darrell: So Ponchy spun and took out Phil and involved Ralph, Bruce among others INCLUDING BOBBY SWIFT!!! (Live) Bob: Terrible crash takes out the red flag! (end of transcript) Lightning and Lane crash Bob: OH NOOOOO! LIGHTNING MADE CONTACT WITH LANE! THEY CRASH AND ARE OUT OF THE RACE! Darrell: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN IS OUT OF THE RACE!!! Lightning: NO! (end of transcript) Jimmy's Win Darrell: Here comes Jimmy Cables and Cal Weathers and Jimmy makes an overtake and IT'S JIMMY CABLES FOR THE WIN! Bob: WOW WOW WOW! (Intersection Radio) Jimmy: HOLY (Ahooga) I WON! I (Yee) WON! THIS IS SO FREAKING AMAZING! SO (Popeye toot) GOOD! I WON THE (Seal Bark) RACE! Intersection Crew Chief: GOOD JOB JIMMY! YOU WON! (No Radio) Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! SEAL BARK PARTY! I AM HOPING FOR MY SEAL PET SOMEDAY! BARK BARK! Rex (damaged): GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Jimmy: Very annoying Jack and Rex. (end of transcript) Results # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Markus Krankzler - 200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Apple Racer - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Jack Depost - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Brian Spark - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 188 laps(punctured tire) # Lightning McQueen - 141 laps(crash into Lane) # Lane Locke - 141 laps(crash into Lightning) # Rex Revler - 1 lap(crashed but continued to an extra lap) # Ponchy Wipeout - 0 laps(crash) # Phil Tankson - 0 laps(crash) # Bruce Miller - 0 laps(crash) # Ralph Carlow - 0 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 0 laps(crash) # Bobby Swift - 0 laps(crash) # Dino Draftsky - 0 laps(crash) # Buck Bearingly - 0 laps(crash) # T.G Castlenut - 0 laps(crash) # Murray Clutchburn - 0 laps(crash) # Rev N Go Racer - 0 laps(crash) # Tommy Highbanks - 0 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 0 laps(crash) # Speedy Comet - 0 laps(crash) # Carl Clutchen - 0 laps(crash)